In shoe construction, footbeds are typically adhered to shoes. In order to change the footbed, the original footbed must often be ripped out. In both traditional shoe construction and molded shoe construction, footbeds are typically permanently attached to soles during the shoe construction process. This does not permit footbeds to be interchanged, replaced, or customized based on color, shape, softness, material properties, or other factors.